Mistletoe Drabbles
by Seito
Summary: RoyEd Fluff (Drabbles from Under The Mistletoe) Rayna took pictures of them kissing for the christmas card, now what will be Hughes' reaction when he gets the picture? R
1. The Christmas Card

Mesa no own FMA

Seito: Okay… it's been awhile since I've posted. Been busy and in a slump (got flamed about twice and the first one was super harsh. I think all inspiration for my FMA/HP fics are dead.)

A small, tiny, little, continuation(s) to Under the Mistletoe (yes it's been bugging me). It didn't feel right to place it as a second chapter of Under the Mistletoe. (So yeah, call this a sequel) So you guys get a little drabble instead. :P Yeah just ignore the corny title. (If I get around to it, I might just continue these little drabbles… there were a few places in the story where you can just add in these small little drabbles. A few suggestions from the reviewers might be added in so yes no order to these drabbles either)

Anyways… **dedicated to QianYun my beta and my friend **She's sick, her get-well gift. –Smile- Much thanks to **TheSSEvilSurgeon** for giving me the idea.

So Enjoy and read.

* * *

**Mistletoe Drabble: The Christmas Card**

* * *

A week after the party….

Hughes opened his mailbox to retrieve the day's mail. Merely out of habit, he stood there out in the cold, leafing through the mail to see what had arrive. So far, nothing was good.

"Bills, bills, bills, bills, a magazine for my daring and lovely wife, and… a letter from the twins…?" Hughes paused. Now why would the Mustang twins be sending him and his family a letter when they see each other every single day? Why didn't they just hand deliver it when they were over last night?

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Hughes opened the letter. Inside was a card. A simple card really. It was plain white with a cute and simple Christmas tree drawn on it. You know, the same kind of Christmas card you found find a card store. At the top, in the loopy script writing that all cards use, it said, "Merry Christmas."

A Christmas card… now that wasn't something you see the Mustang twins do every year. If they choose to remember they send a few out. If not, a simple telephone call or just saying it straight to the person is how they work. As complicated as Roy and Rayna could be, some things they did were very simple.

Hughes opened the card and began to read it. It may have been from the Mustang twins, but it was obvious that Rayna was the one who was writing. Of course, that wasn't the scary thing. The scary thing was that the way Rayna was writing it made her sound –VERY- happy and a –VERY- happy Rayna is a scary thing. Her writing just seem to bounce along like that little ball that would jump from word to word in a sing-a-long video. Having know her for years, Hughes knew that only two things could put Rayna in such a good mood. The first was spending time with Riza. Hell would freeze over before you could separate the two… then again… love does strange things to people. The second involved Roy in some way. Like any sister, Rayna loved annoying/teasing/irritating/blackmailing her twin.

Hughes took a guess it had to do something with Roy. He shivered as a cold gust of wind blew. Perhaps he should go back inside where it was warmer. As he turned back towards his house, he continued to read, growing more and more worried. If he didn't know any better, he would say Rayna was rambling in her letter. (Also Rayna rambling is not a good think; it's a scary thing) In fact, her writings made no sense to Hughes at all. The only things he understood was 'Merry Christmas', 'Roy and Ed', and something about being very happy. There also mentions of a wedding… but Hughes wasn't sure which, much less who's, wedding.

Shutting the door behind him and locking out the cold, Hughes noticed a picture sticking out of the envelope. Plucking it out of the envelope, Hughes's eyes began to grow as big as dinner plates.

The picture was as simple as the card, but it said a thousands words. The equation was simple too. Roy and Rayna's house plus mistletoe plus Edward plus Roy equals Ed and Roy kissing.

As laughter rang through out the house, everything in the letter suddenly made sense. And to think, this was one of twenty that were sent out and received this morning.

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Everyone Enjoy? We think we'll add in more drabbles but later though… too late to write… sleepy…

**Please Review!**


	2. Thousands of Mistletoe

Mesa no own anything (except Rayna)

Seito: Drabble number 2… hope you guys in enjoy. I know I'm having fun. For those of your who reviewed. Thank you!

_

* * *

__M__istletoe Drabble: thousands of mistletoes_

* * *

Snowflakes gently fell as Roy and Ed walked towards the house. A blast of warm air hit them as they stepped in from the cold and into the heated house. As he looked around, soaking up his surroundings, Ed couldn't help but be impressed. 'So this is Roy's house,' he thought. 'It's… big…' 

Ed's statement was true. Roy's house was big, very big. It felt like it was a maze with you stuck right in the middle of it or at least that was what it felt like to Edward. It was a mansion: high ceilings and a long winding hallway in front of them, and dark polished wooden floors. Large windows were frosted with the snow from outside. Dim lights glowed throughout the house. The house was warm, heated at a comfortable temperature. Despite the size, it had a cozy feeling to it, a warm and fuzzy feeling.

Roy ushered Ed towards the kitchen. Plans for hot chocolate were in process and nothing was going to stop them from enjoying the time together.

So with some milk,

Coco power too,

A quick stir and whip

Throw in a few marshmallows

And two cups of hot chocolate were done

Just as he was about to step out of the kitchen, Ed happened to look up. That was not what he thought that was, right?

Lo and behold, there was a mistletoe nailed into the top of the frame of the door.

Ed blinked once, then twice, then three times. Turning back to Roy, Ed said, "Ummm… that's not another mistletoe, is it?"

Roy looked up. There was a mistletoe alright, definitely not a trick of the eyes. A feeling of dread washed over Roy. There was no way… She couldn't have done that…? Why would she do that? (The answer, if Roy thought about it, was actually very obvious.)

He peered down the hallway, looking at all the doorways. Sure enough, there was a mistletoe hanging from each and every doorway. Just that small little innocent looking mistletoe…

Roy twitched. Once was surprising. Twice, half expected. But more then twenty mistletoes? Too far… It had to be her. Only she would go this far to do something like this.

"RAYNA!'

* * *

Meanwhile, in the living room, Rayna Mustang paused as she finished tying the mistletoe to a wire and attaching it to the two chairs. Blinking innocently, she could have sworn she just heard her brother calling her. Thinking about it, she shrugged it off. Probably the wind; it was a big house after all. Then with a grin on her face, she continued on with her task of decorating the house with mistletoe. Oooo, what fun she would have

* * *

_Owari_

* * *

Seito: -sigh- I hope you people enjoy. Now I'm off to stay up until 2 in the morning working on homework from my crazy teacher who I would love to kill. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!** (Give this poor authoress something to get through the night with)


	3. Aftermath Sickness

Mesa no own anything

Seito: Happy 4th of July for you all Americans! –pass out fireworks- -Smile- Hope you guys played or watched plenty of fireworks! This is so ironic… posting a Christmas drabble for a summer holiday…. Christmas in July!

Drabble number 3…. Sadly no Roy and Ed just poking fun at Rayna and them

------------------------------------

_Mistletoe Drabble: Aftermath Sickness_

-------------------------------------

"You two have to share everything don't you?"

Groan…

Sneeze…

Cough…

"I know the two of you are together and everything and that you couldn't wait until they got together, plus how much the two of you love taking pictures, but weren't you two taking it a little too far?"

Moan…

Toss…

Turn…

"You two really are inseparable. Still, that doesn't mean you two had to drag me and sit out in the cold all night just for some pictures. It was below thirty degrees last night! You two had nothing but a jacket to keep yourself warm."

Cursing.

"Seika, first, shut up. My head can't take much more of your complaining. Second, why the hell aren't you sick!"

The white-haired girl paused in her complaining to shrug. "You keep forgetting that I grew up in a place that snowed every single day, Major General." There was a sarcastic emphasis on the words 'major general'.

In bed, Major General Rayna Mustang was looking rather pale and sickly. Of course, she did spent a good amount of time outside last night. It wasn't much of a wonder why she was sick like this. So, running a fever of a 103 with a runny nose, massive headache and non-stop coughs, Rayna was not a happy person.

Next to her in the same bed, was her girlfriend, Riza Hawkeye. Like Rayna, she was sick, suffering with similar symptoms. She was actually trying to ignore Seika and actually get some sleep. Riza had her face buried in a pillow trying to block out all sounds.

Not wanting to stay up and argue with Seika, as she was feeling her headache getting worse, Rayna decided to follow her girlfriend's example and sleep the cold off. It was better then nothing. Ah, the things she did for a few pictures and for her brother. Stupid Roy, if he just solved his own love problems, she wouldn't have to go through this. 'Mental note,' thought Rayna, 'give Ed and Roy a good whack when I recover.' Then without another thought, she turned over and began to doze off.

Seika on the other hand wasn't going to let her superior get away that easily. "You know…"

A pillow thrown to her head was her only answer.

----------------

_owari_

----------------

Seito: Just had to make them sick. They were standing out there in the snow! –Smile- Oh this was fun…. Let's can I make any more drabbles?

**PLEASE REIVEW!**


End file.
